L'Héritage de l'Olympe
by Mystyblue
Summary: Et si les Héros de l'Olympe avaient des enfants ? Et si ces enfants devaient faire face à une menace encore plus grande que Cronos et Gaia ? Plus de vingt ans après la guerre contre les géants, les sept se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants, mais la paix a assez duré...
1. Prologue

**Ok, donc c'est ma première histoire et j'ai décidée de l'écrire avec une de mes amie. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner.**

 **Je ne possède malheureusement pas Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe qui appartiennent à Rick Riordan ou même toute chose que vous pourrez reconnaitre.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _15 Juin 2023_

C'était une nuit plutôt chaude, l'hôpital de New-York était presque vide un seul groupe se trouvait dans la salle d'attente.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut leur prendre autant de temps ?, grommela un des garçons. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs et dégageait une aura plutôt sombre. A leur place j'aurais déjà fini depuis longtemps !

\- Mais vas-y Nico, va prendre leurs places ! Je t'y verrais bien toi à essayer d'accoucher ! répliqua sa voisine. Elle ressemblait à une princesse punk avec ses jeans noirs troués, son T-shirt "à mort Barbie" et son diadème dans les cheveux. C'était facile pour toi puisque Will et toi avez adopté !

\- Enfin un combat ! s'exclama une autre fille. Je commençais à m'ennuyer !

\- Et dire que je pensais que la maternité t'avait adoucie, dit un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés et yeux bleu clairs avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard, j'avais bien tord ! Tu es toujours aussi acariâtre, Clarisse !

\- Quoi ?! cria Clarisse en se levant d'un bond. Répète un peu pour voir espèce de petit crétin ! Tu vas voir si je me suis adoucie ! Je vais t'exploser la figure ! T'envoyer à Hadès !...

\- Ha ! Bien fait ! répliqua Travis en lui tirant la langue.

\- Oh ne t'imagine pas qu'il ne va rien t'arriver ! s'exclama une fille plutôt petite aux cheveux blonds comme le lé et eux yeux verts, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant et d'embêter Clarisse sinon tu dormiras sur le canapé pour les prochains mois !

\- M…Mais, Katie...! Tu ne peux pas me faire çà ! Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop ! lui dit Travis avec des yeux de chiens battus.

\- Malheureusement, soupira Katie.

Tout le monde se tut et le silence dura jusqu'à l'arriver de quatre hommes.

\- Alors tout c'est bien passé ? s'enquit Thalia.

\- Oui, lui répondit un grand garçon blond, c'était rapide mais ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'ils sont tous nés au même moment.

\- C'est à dire, Will ? lui demanda Katie.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que les enfants de Percy et Annabeth sont nés le 15 Juin à 4h03 du matin tout comme les enfants de Jason et Piper ainsi que ceux de Frank et Hazel.

\- D'accord. Çà c'est vraiment bizarre, s'exclama une fille rousse qui venait d'arriver. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils sont…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et tomba à la renverse. Heureusement Chris l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Rachel ? lui demanda Frank, un grand garçon d'origine chinoise.

\- S'il vous plaît que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle prophétie, s'il vous plaît que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle prophétie… répétait en boucle Percy, un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts comme l'océan.

Malgré ses prières une fumée verte sortie comme un serpent de la bouche de Rachel et commença à dire :

 _Les sept redeviendront sept,  
_

 _Quinze années de paix passées,_

 _La guerre devra recommencer._

 _Chaos engendrera le chaos,_

 _Sur la terre au-delà des eaux,_

 _Là où dorment les morts._

 _Le sang fera couler le sang,_

 _Quand la nuit noir tombant,_

 _Verra la brume s'effacer._

Après avoir dit ces mots, le serpent vert rentra de nouveau dans la bouche de Rachel, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Qu'est ce qui vient de m'arriver ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

\- Tu viens de nous dire ce qui semblerait être le prochaine grande prophétie, lui répondit Jason, un garçon aux yeux bleus électriques et aux court cheveux blonds.

\- "Les sept redeviendront sept"… Vous pensez que cela veut dire quoi ? demanda Percy.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui dit Will, peut-être que cela fait référence à vous… Après tout vous étiez sept mais maintenant que Léo est mort… Ça peut peut-être parler de quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Léo n'est pas mort ! s'exclama Jason. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire !

\- Tu sais cela va bientôt faire dix ans… Tu devrais peut-être arrêter maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, mais là…, lui dit gentiment Katie.

\- Non Katie, Jason a raison, lui dit Nico.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonnés.

\- Mais je croyais que tu l'avais sentir mourir, lui fit remarquer Thalia.

\- C'est vrai, mais je l'ai cherché partout en enfer, dans les Champs d'Asphodel, l'Elysée et même les Champs de la répression et ne se trouve nul part. Ce qui veut dire qu'une chose… Je ne sais pas où il est, peut-être aux Etats-Unis, peut-être en France… Mais qu'importe où il se trouve, une chose est sûre, il est toujours en vie.

* * *

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'au même moment dans un hôpital de la ville de Valdez en Alaska, un couple venait d'avoir un petit garçon né lui aussi le 15 Juin à 4h03 du matin.

* * *

 **Alors j'espère que cela vous a plus. Les commentaires sont les biens venus. Avec mon ami on poste aussi notre histoire sur Wattpad (elle : chplouf, moi : mystyblue) et on risque de d'abord les poster sur Wattpad avant . Les mises à jours ne seront pas vraiment régulière car on est toute les deux en 3ème et notre Brevet approche.**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dit donc à bientôt, Mystyblue**


	2. Prénom & Signification

**Salut la compagnie, voilà le prochain cahpitre. :) Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre plus une présentation des personnages.  
**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 _ **Lulu-folle :**_ **j'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à ta question.**

 ** _liv'1910 :_ merci beaucoup ! _  
_**

 _ **Clem :**_ **merci !**

 _ **Lilireyna :**_ **merci, j'espère que la suite le saura aussi.**

 **Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Percy & Annabeth :_

Aqua Andrea Jackson } jumeaux

Pierre Paul Jackson } = 15 Juin 2023

Lily Melody Jackson = 4 Août 2025

 _Jason & Piper :_

Alexandre Aurélien Grace } jumeaux

Avelina Amethyst Grace } = 15 Juin 2023

Astraea Aurore Grace = 24 Avril 2025

 _Frank & Hazel :_

Emilie Felicy Zhang } jumelles

Rosemarie Virginie Zhang } = 15 Juin 2023

Antony Luke Zhang = 8 Novembre 2025

 _Léo & Calypso :_

Sammy Aidan Valdez = 15 Juin 2023

Ezperanza Piper Valdez = 12 Novembre 2030

Aithan Jason Valdez = 27 Août 2035

 _Will & Nico :_

Austin Damon Solace – Di Angelo = 29 Décembre 2022

Maria Calliope Solace – Di Angelo } jumelles

Destiny Bianca Solace – Di Angelo } = 9 Juillet 2030

 _Chris & Clarisse :_

Silena Calanthia Rodriguez = 6 Février 2022

Achille Nicolas Rodriguez = 17 Décembre 2025

 _Travis & Katie :_

Amaryllis Taylor Alatir } jumelles

April Kristy Alatir } = 30 Avril 2024

Kevin Tristan Alatir = 14 Juillet 2028

 _Thalia & Chasseresses :_

Stella Olympia Grace } jumelles

Zoé Raven Grace } = 29 Novembre 2023

Luna Thea Grace = 1 Décembre 2025

 _Signification des prénoms :_

* **Aqua** (latin) = _eau_

* **Andrea** (grec) = _courageuse_

* **Pierre** (grec) = _petit cailloux_

* **Paul** (latin) = _petit_

* **Lily** (latin) = _lys_

* **Melody** (grec) = _mélodie, chanson_

* **Alexandre** (grec) = _défense de l'humanité_

* **Aurélien** (latin) = _l'or, l'aurore_

* **Avelina** (latin) = _version latine d'Ava, oiseau_ _  
_

* **Amethyst** (anglais) = _améthyste, pierre précieuse  
_

* **Astraea** (grec) = _qui cherche à plaire, l'astre_

* **Aurore** (latin) = _l'or, l'aurore_

* **Emilie** (latin) = _égal, semblable_

* **Felicy** (latin) = _chanceux, heureux_

* **Rosemarie** (latin) = _rose_

* **Virginie** (latin) = _vierge_

* **Antony** (latin) = _inestimable_

* **Luke** (latin) = _lumière_

* **Sammy** (hébreu) = _son nom est Dieu_

* **Aidan** (celte) = _petit feu_

* **Ezperanza** (latin) = _s'attendre à, espérer_

* **Piper** (anglais) = _joueur de pipeau_

* **Aithan** (grec) = _version grec de Ethan, fort, ferme_

* **Jason** (grec) = _qui guéri_

* **Austin** (latin) = _consacré à l'augure_

* **Damon** (grec) = _damao pour apprivoiser_

* **Maria** (hébreu) = _celle qui élève_

* **Calliope** (grec) = _(muse) qui à une belle voix_

* **Destiny** (anglais) = _destinée_

* **Bianca** (latin) = _blanche_

* **Silena** (latin) = _solennelle_

* **Calanthia** (grec) = _qui est différente_

* **Achille** (grec) = _inconnue_

* **Nicolas** (grec) = _victoire du peuple_

* **Amaryllis** (grec) = _vanité_

* **Taylor** (normand) = _pour couper_

* **April** (latin) = _qui bourgeonne_

* **Kristy** (grec) = _messi_

* **Kevin** (irlandais) = _beau garçon_

* **Tristan** (celte) = _révolte, tumulte_

* **Stella** (latin) = _étoile_

* **Olympia** (grec) = _olympe_

* **Zoé** (grec) = _vie_

* **Raven** (latin) = _corbeau_

* **Luna** (latin) = _lune_

* **Thea** (grec) = _déesse_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à permis de voir un peu plus qui était les enfants de qui et puis leurs significations. Pour ceux qui sont aller voir sur Wattpad, ce chapitre à été posté par mon ami et moi Lundi soir, donc c'est vraiment là que l'on va posté en premier.  
**

 **A bientôt, Mystyblue**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson où Les Héros de l'Olympe.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

 _31 Mai 2038, Camp des Sangs Mêlés_

"D'accord les enfants," commença Chiron. "Aujourd'hui on va continuer à réfléchir à cette prophétie."

"Oui çà serait bien Chiron." Lui répondit Annabeth.

"Cela va bientôt faire quinze ans qu'on la connaît. Il serait peut-être temps de trouver son sens." Dit Jason.

"Et si on faisait vers par vers." Proposa Katie

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée," répondit Piper. "« Les sept redeviendront sept » on a toujours pensés que cela parlait de nous, mais la prophétie est arrivée juste après la naissance…"

"Tu es entrain de dire que cette prophétie concerne vos enfants ?" demanda Katie.

"Ce n'est pas bête !" s'exclama Annabeth. "Cela paraît même logique ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?"

"Oui, mais la prophétie parle de sept personnes et si on compte nos enfants nés le 15 Juin, cela n'en fait que six." Fit remarquer Hazel.

"Nico ne nous avait pas dit que Léo était en vie ?" demanda Travis.

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais on l'a cherché partout à travers le monde et jamais on l'a trouvé. Et les chasseresses non plus." Dit Jason.

"Il faut continuer à chercher !" s'exclama Frank.

"Mais qui nous dit qu'il s'est marié et qu'il a eu des enfants dont un né le 15 Juin 2023 à 4h03 ?" dit Annabeth.

"Je me souviens que, quand Percy et toi avez été là où vous savez, Léo avait disparu quelques jours et à son retour il n'arrêtait pas de parler « de la sauver, de retourner à Ogygie… »" dit Piper. "Peut-être qu'il parlait d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré ?"

"Ogygie ?" fit Percy "Tu en es sur ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?" s'étonna Piper.

Percy et Annabeth se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

"Parce qu'Ogygie est l'île magique sur laquelle est emprisonné Calypso" répondit Percy.

"Je me souviens de cette histoire," dit Jason. "Les dieux l'avait puni car c'était la fille d'Atlas et a chaque fois qu'un homme y allait, il tombait amoureux de Calypso, mais il était obligé de partir et on ne peut y aller qu'une fois."

"Léo à dût tomber amoureux de Calypso et lui promettre de revenir la chercher," dit Frank.

"Et connaissant Léo, il a dût réussir." Dit Piper.

"D'accord donc supposons que Léo ait trouvé Calypso de son île, qu'ils se soient mariés et qu'ils ait eut des enfants dont un né le 15 Juin 2023 à 4h03," dit Travis. "On l'a cherché partout et jamais trouvé. Alors où peut-il être ?"

"On n'a pas chercher partout." Dit Hazel en regardant Percy et Frank.

"Ah bon ?" fit Percy étonné. "Où ?"

"Aller Percy, tu te souviens comment on l'appelle." Dit Frank.

"Comment on l'appelle quoi ?... Oh, c'est vrai… C'est logique…" dit Percy ayant un éclat de lucidité.

"Mais que quoi vous parler ?" demanda Travis confus.

"Lors que notre première quête," commença Hazel, "on a dut aller à la Terre au-delà des dieux."

"La Terre au-delà des dieux ?" questionna Jason.

"Bah oui, la Terre au-delà des dieux… !" dit Annabeth.

Tout le monde à part les trois concernés et Chiron l'a regardèrent bizarrement.

"L'Alaska, quoi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Ah, oui… l'Alaska… Pourquoi l'Alaska ?" demanda Travis.

"On s'en fiche !" s'exclama Jason. "Terre au-delà des dieux ou non tout ce qui compte c'est que Léo est en Alaska !"

"On devrait sûrement organiser une quête pour aller le chercher." Déclara Chiron.

"C'est une bonne idée," lui dit Katie. "Mais qui va y aller ? On ne peut plus en faire."

"Je pense qu'Aqua, Pierre, Alexandre, Avelina, Emilie et Rosemarie devraient y aller." Dit Chiron.

"Non !" s'exclamèrent Annabeth, Piper et Hazel.

"Mais pourquoi pas ?" s'étonna Travis.

"Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Ils n'ont même pas quinze ans !" s'écria Annabeth.

"Et alors ? Je te ferais remarquer Annabeth que tu n'avais que douze ans lors de ta première quête." Lui dit Chiron. "Et puis si cette prophétie les concerne, il faut qu'ils est déjà participé à une quête."

"C'est vrai." Soupira Percy. "Il faut qu'ils soient préparés."

"Bien maintenant aller les chercher, ils partiront demain." Dit Chiron. "Plus tôt on trouvera Léo et le sixième enfant de la prophétie, plus tôt on pourra se préparer."

* * *

 **Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre au commentaire mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps et je préférais poster un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus,**

 **Mystyblue**


	4. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe.  
**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

 _1_ _er_ _Juin 2038, Valdez, Alaska_

PDV Léo :

Une maison bruyante, des enfants qui courent, et une femme aimante. Voilà ma vision d'un foyer. Il manque une seule chose, une toute petite chose, mais qui a son importance : de amis. Des amis sur qui on peut compter. Des amis en on a confiance. Des amis qui font partis de ces amitiés qui dureront toujours. Voilà le résultat de la guerre contre Gaïa : une famille agrandie et un nouveau foyer. Mais aussi des amis perdus qu'on ne retrouvera pas.

"Calypso ! Je suis rentré !"

"Dans la cuisine !"

Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci en enlevant mon manteau au passage. Point négatif à vivre en Alaska, il fait froid et les monstres sont absolument partout. Avant que vous me traitez de fou pour choisir un lieu pareil pour vivre, il y a quand même un point positif. Terre au-delà des dieux, ça sonne une cloche ? En choisissant cet endroit, toute ses histoires de dieux et de prophéties stupides qui nous tombent dessus alors qu'on a rien demandé et que les dieux ne peuvent pas régler tout seul comme des grands, pourront m'être évité. Sérieusement les dieux ils sont genre "Nom de Zeus ! On a un problème ! Et si je demandais a mes enfants de le régler pour moi ?! Comme ça je ne manquerai pas mon épisode d'Amour, Gloire et Divinités ! Comme je suis plus malin que les autres ! Je devrai devenir roi ! Oh, comme c'est dommage, il est mort. Pas grave, j'en ferai d'autre. En attendant qui veut du nectar ?"

"Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ?" me demanda Calypso.

"Bien. J'ai eu trois clients ce matin et deux monstres cet après-midi. Rien que je ne pouvais pas gérer." Lui répondis-je en prenant un cookie sur le comptoir.

"Lesquels ? Les monstres ou les clients ?"

"Tu sais que tu es drôle, princesse ?" lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

"Quoi ? C'est une question légitime." Dit-elle en continuant de préparer le diner.

"Ouais, bon. Il y a une nouveauté parmi les monstres."

"Laquelle ?" fit Calypso étonnée.

"Maintenant ils ont leur permis de conduire ainsi que des voitures. Par contre ils sont toujours aussi bêtes. Un des monstres était un de mes clients et il ne comprenait rien à ce que je lui disais. C'est si difficile que ça de comprendre la phrase : « Vous devez changer le radiateur. » ? A chaque fois il me répondait : « Mais pourquoi ? Il chauffe bien. Je croyais que vous étiez mécanicien. » Au bout d'un moment je lui ai dit de me laisser faire mon travail. Je pense qu'il la mal prit ou alors il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps puisqu'il s'est changé en cyclope et a essayé de me manger. Je l'ai vite renvoyé chez lui. Et sinon, toi, elle s'est passé comment ta journée ?"

"Bien, l'habitude. Juste va voir Sammy. Je pense qu'il a des problèmes." me dit-elle inquiète.

"Tu sais, il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui…hum…tout…euh seul ?" le regard de mort qu'elle me lança me fit taire. "Tu sais quoi, je vais aller le voir."

J'arrivais en bas des escaliers et criais :

"Sammy ! T'as des problèmes de filles ?! C'est normal à ton âge," puis je baissais la voix et ajoutais : "Face de boue en a décidé ainsi."

Calypso arriva derrière moi et me frappa la tête en disant :

"Léo ! T'es stupide ! Tu dois lui donner des conseils pas lui faire peur !"

Un silence de mort régna dans la maison. J'en déduisis qu'il ne voulait pas nous parler.

Soudain la porte d'entrée explosa en mille morceaux et apparurent devant nous : deux drakainas, un manticore et trois… vous savez…les…choses moches avec leurs machins…qui font clac, clac…allez !... les trucs enflammés. "Des furies, idiot, des furies ! Avec leurs fouet, imbéciles, avec leurs fouets !" s'écria la voix d'Annabeth dans ma tête. (Oui, je sais, j'entends des voix. Non je ne suis pas Jeanne d'Arc.)

"Calypso va chercher les enfants et emmène les dans le bunker !" m'écriais-je

"D'accord, mais surtout fais attention à toi !" me dit-elle en montant chercher les enfants.

"Tu me connais, le danger et moi on fait un," marmonnais-je en cherchant une "arme" dans ma ceinture magique.

"Une épée…? non. Un poignard…? non plus. Mais je n'ai pas d'arme digne de ce nom ?! Ah… si… un tournevis, voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire !" m'écriais-je au bout de quelques seconde de recherche.

"Bon maintenant à vous mes petits monstres, venez voir papa."

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus.  
**

 **La scène où Léo n'arrive pas à ce souvenir du nom des furies m'est vraiment arrivé, mais ce n'est pas la voix d'Annabeth qui m'a donner la réponse mais celle de mon amie avec qui j'écris cette histoire et elle a mis du temps à comprendre de quoi je parlais.**

 **Et quand Léo dit à Calypso d'aller chercher les enfants et d'aller dans le bunker, on a hésité a mettre plutôt "Calypso, va dans le bunker. On s'en fout des enfants, on pourra en faire d'autre !" mais ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait avec l'histoire.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mystyblue**


	5. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe.**

 **je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

 _31 mai 2038, après-midi, Camp des Sang-Mêlé_

PDV Pierre :

Ce soir, nous avons un capture l'étendard. Je suis excité, mais je sens que cette soirée va être énervante car je suis dans la même équipe d'Aqua. Je sais que c'est ma sœur jumelle et que je devrais l'adorer, et tout, et c'est le cas, mais quand il s'agit de compétition, elle est vraiment énervante, encore plus quand on est contre la cabine Zeus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais c'est bizarre. Elle devient tellement compétitrice et elle cherche aussi à impressionner. Qui ? Je ne sais pas. Dans la cabine ennemie il y a seulement Alexandre qui est mon meilleur ami/ennemi, puisque ses petites sœurs préfèrent la cabine Aphrodite (ce sont des filles, quoi).

De toute façon, si on gagne ça sera grâce a la cabine Athena et moi. Après tout, c'est nous qui imaginons les stratégies de batailles. Et puis comme ça je battrais Alexandre. Vous devez être confus à propos de toute cette chose ami/ennemi. En fait, Alex et moi, on est les meilleurs amis depuis qu'on est nés (littéralement on est nés le même jour, à la même heure). Mais tout ce que l'on fait ensemble ce transforme en compétition pour savoir qui est le meilleur. Selon nos mères c'est à cause de nos pères que nous sommes comme ça. Mon père est le fils de Poseidon (Percy Jackson, ça vous dit quelque chose ?) ce qui fait de moi son petit fils (génial, non ?) et comme le père d'Alex est Jason Grace, le fils de Jupiter, ça créer une certaine tension électrique entre nous même si nos mères sont les meilleures amies (je ne vous raconte pas les dîners en famille…).

Enfin bref. Je suis sur que je vous ennui avec mes histoires. Donc je décidais de me diriger vers l'arène pour m'entrainer un peu. Quand j'arrivais, je vis que quelqu'un s'entrainait déjà avec son poignard. C'était une fille aux longs cheveux blond foncés. Elle enchainait les coups à une incroyable vitesse comme conquise par une rage fulgurante. Après avoir éventré et décapité le dernier mannequin de paille, elle jeta son poignard à terre.

"Si tu continue comme ça, on aura plus de mannequin avant les vacances." Dis-je en souriant.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi, la main sur sa poitrine.

"Ah, c'est toi Pierre, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en baissant la main.

\- Désolé April, je ne le voulais pas, répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe, sinon ce sera à toi d'en faire de nouveau.

\- Tu as raison. Je crois que je n'avais pas vu l'ampleur des dégâts. Me dit April tout en regardant autour d'elle. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais m'entrainer un peu avant ce soir. Mais toi, qu'est ce que TU fais là, à part détruire les mannequins du camp ?

\- Oh…Euh…Rien…Enfin…Si…Je m'entraine ? dit-elle en commençant à rougir.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air sure de toi, lui fis-je remarquer. Et même plutôt en colère.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère ! s'écria April, j'ai juste quelques problèmes de filles.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Après tout j'ai deux sœurs. Je mis connais un peu en problèmes de filles.

\- Oh. Merci, mais tu sais c'est surtout à propos de garçon." Me répondit-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

L'entendre dire ça me fit comme un pincement au cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle est une de mes meilleures amies.

"D'accord. Je comprends. Tu veux plutôt en parler avec ta sœur, dis-je un peu tristement en commençant à partir.

\- Non, Pierre attends. C'est juste que ça fait un peu bizarre puisque tu es un garçon, mais tu es aussi mon meilleur ami et en tant que garçon tu dois pouvoir m'aider. Et de toute façon…, il ne me remarque même pas, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je veux bien. Alors parle moi de ce garçon, je le connais ? lui demandais-je curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Tu le connais, mais je ne vais pas te dire qui c'est. Mais il est beau, bronzé, musclé et c'est un demi-dieu. Quand il sourit le monde s'arrête de tourner. Il se bat comme un dieu. Et ses yeux… je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil."

Plus April me parlait de ce garçon, plus je sentais monter en moi un drôle de sentiment. J'avais envi de tuer ce demi-dieu qui qu'il soit.

"Je… je suis content pour toi. Marmonnais-je, si tu es heureuse c'est bien. Je peux aller lui parler pour toi, mais il faut d'abord me dire qui c'est.

\- Mais tu es sourd ou bouché ?! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne me regardait pas et puis de toute façon tu peux toujours rêvé pour que je te dise qui c'est !" me cria-t-elle.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, April quitta l'arène en colère et Maman, Clarisse et Aqua arrivaient ensuite sûrement pour s'entraîner.

"Bah alors Pierre, on a des problèmes avec sa petite-amie ? me demanda Clarisse moqueuse.

\- Tu as une petite-amie, Pierrot ?! s'exclama Maman.

\- Oui, Pierrot." Répéta Aqua en rigolant.

Elle se calma puis se tourna vers Maman et dit :

"Mais non Maman, il est trop empoté pour avoir une petite-amie.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai pas de petite-amie ! dis-je confus.

\- Et April, ce n'est pas ta petite-amie ? me demanda Clarisse.

\- April ? C'est une très gentille fille. Heureusement elle a hérité du caractère de sa mère et pas de son père." Me dit Maman.

Aqua me regardait avec un sourire de chat de Cheshire. Apparemment elle trouvait cette situation très drôle.

"Non mais vous divaguez ou quoi ?! criais-je. April n'est pas ma petite-amie, mais ma meilleure amie ! Si un garçon ne peut plus être ami avec une fille !"

Je décidais de partir en claquant la porte…, inexistante ne voulant pas entendre d'avantage d'idioties. En partant j'entendis Clarisse dire à ma mère :

"Eh, bah dit donc, si il est comme son père, on est pas sorti de l'Olympe."

* * *

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais avec les cours je n'avais pas trop le temps de poster. Bon là c'est les vacances donc je vais essayer d'avancer sur le chapitre suivant et j'ai plein d'idée mais le truc c'est qui faut les assembler pour former un ensemble cohérent et c'est pas toujours facile.**

 **Sinon j'espère que ça vous à plus, et n'hésitez pas laisser en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Mystyblue**


End file.
